Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,032 A, U.S. Pat. No. 1,069,803 A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,950 A, FR 2073627 A5, FR 1108781 A as examples of the prior art.
Screeding machines of the aforementioned type function inherently well, but as the material in the screeding disks used to machine the floor surfaces is progressively developed, thereby enabling it to remove more floor material per unit time than before, there is a desire for more available power for machining of the floor material.